coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Jones
Julie Jones has been a member of the Coronation Street writing team since 2005 contributing 174'scripts and another two co-written with Peter Whalley and Jonathan Harvey. She also contributed scripts for ''Brookside, Britannia High, Bob the Builder and Shaun the Sheep. Before writing for television, she had a successful career writing for local theatre and in advertising as a freelance copywriter. Episodes written by Julie Jones 2000s '''2005 (9 episodes) *Episode 5947 (24th January 2005) *Episode 5991 (28th March 2005) *Episode 6010 (22nd April 2005) *Episode 6029 (16th May 2005) *Episode 6037 (29th May 2005) *Episode 6076 (22nd July 2005) *Episode 6086 (5th August 2005) *Episode 6125 (26th September 2005) *Episode 6168 (23rd November 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6236 (26th February 2006) *Episode 6279 (26th April 2006) *Episode 6285 (5th May 2006) *Episode 6300 (26th May 2006) *Episode 6321 (22nd June 2006) *Episode 6345 (28th July 2006) *Episode 6354 (9th August 2006) *Episode 6355 (11th August 2006) *Episode 6372 (4th September 2006) *Episode 6373 (4th September 2006) *Episode 6380 (15th September 2006) *Episode 6423 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6424 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6436 (29th November 2006) *Episode 6454 (24th December 2006) 2007 (17 episodes) *Episode 6469 (14th January 2007) *Episode 6502 (28th February 2007) *Episode 6514 (18th March 2007) *Episode 6530 (9th April 2007) *Episode 6542 (25th April 2007) *Episode 6562 (25th May 2007) *Episode 6577 (15th June 2007) *Episode 6587 (29th June 2007) *Episode 6606 (25th July 2007) *Episode 6614 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6615 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6650 (24th September 2007) *Episode 6672 (26th October 2007) *Episode 6686 (14th November 2007) *Episode 6694 (26th November 2007) *Episode 6704 (10th December 2007) *Episode 6705 (10th December 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) *Episode 6731 (14th January 2008) *Episode 6750 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6751 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6768 (7th March 2008) *Episode 6790 (7th April 2008) *Episode 6807 (30th April 2008) *Episode 6811 (5th May 2008) *Episode 6836 (11th June 2008) *Episode 6892 (27th August 2008) *Episode 6904 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6909 (22nd September 2008) *Episode 6933 (24th October 2008) *Episode 6943 (7th November 2008) *Episode 6966 (12th December 2008) *Episode 6979 (29th December 2008) 2009 (15 episodes) *Episode 6996 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 6997 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 7014 (16th February 2009) *Episode 7026 (6th March 2009) *Episode 7043 (30th March 2009) *Episode 7065 (29th April 2009) *Episode 7072 (8th May 2009) *Episode 7082 (22nd May 2009) *Episode 7104 (22nd June 2009) *Episode 7121 (17th July 2009) *Episode 7122 (17th July 2009) *Episode 7134 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 7174 (1st October 2009) *Episode 7186 (16th October 2009) *Episode 7219 (30th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (16 episodes) *Episode 7247 (8th January 2010) *Episode 7266 (4th February 2010) *Episode 7284 (1st March 2010) *Episode 7306 (1st April 2010) *Episode 7323 (23rd April 2010) *Episode 7342 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7363 (14th June 2010) *Episode 7375 (9th July 2010) *Episode 7396 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7414 (30th August 2010) *Episode 7428 (20th September 2010) *Episode 7435 (30th September 2010) *Episode 7465 (11th November 2010) *Episode 7474 (22nd November 2010) *Episode 7493 (17th December 2010) *Episode 7501 (27th December 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7521 (24th January 2011) *Episode 7540 (21st February 2011) *Episode 7551 (7th March 2011) *Episode 7574 (8th April 2011) *Episode 7583 (22nd April 2011) *Episode 7601 (13th May 2011) *Episode 7622 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7635 (30th June 2011) *Episode 7676 (26th August 2011) *Episode 7677 (26th August 2011) *Episode 7686 (8th September 2011) *Episode 7702 (29th September 2011) *Episode 7713 (14th October 2011) *Episode 7732 (7th November 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 7770 (2nd January 2012) *Episode 7778 (13th January 2012) *Episode 7779 (13th January 2012) *Episode 7790 (30th January 2012) *Episode 7805 (20th February 2012) *Episode 7832 (29th March 2012) *Episode 7851 (23rd April 2012) *Episode 7866 (14th May 2012) *Episode 7887 (13th June 2012) *Episode 7890 (25th June 2012) *Episode 7891 (25th June 2012) *Episode 7912 (19th July 2012) *Episode 7936 (20th August 2012) *Episode 7952 (10th September 2012) *Episode 7962 (24th September 2012) *Episode 7978 (19th October 2012) *Episode 7992 (9th November 2012) *Episode 8008 (2nd December 2012) (Co-written with Peter Whalley) 2013 (16 episodes) *Episode 8035 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8054 (4th February 2013) *Episode 8067 (22nd February 2013) *Episode 8083 (15th March 2013) *Episode 8110 (22nd April 2013) *Episode 8115 (29th April 2013) *Episode 8142 (7th June 2013) (Co-written with Jonathan Harvey) *Episode 8156 (26th June 2013) *Episode 8163 (5th July 2013) *Episode 8190 (12th August 2013) *Episode 8206 (4th September 2013) *Episode 8217 (20th September 2013) *Episode 8218 (20th September 2013) *Episode 8240 (21st October 2013) *Episode 8249 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8262 (22nd November 2013) 2014 (18 episodes) *Episode 8292 (3rd January 2014) *Episode 8309 (27th January 2014) *Episode 8328 (21st February 2014) *Episode 8350 (24th March 2014) *Episode 8367 (18th April 2014) *Episode 8387 (16th May 2014) *Episode 8388 (16th May 2014) *Episode 8389 (19th May 2014) *Episode 8412 (25th June 2014) *Episode 8415 (30th June 2014) *Episode 8447 (13th August 2014) *Episode 8469 (15th September 2014) *Episode 8488 (10th October 2014) *Episode 8501 (29th October 2014) *Episode 8514 (17th November 2014) *Episode 8515 (17th November 2014) *Episode 8536 (22nd December 2014) *Episode 8537 (22nd December 2014) 2015 (21 episodes) *Episode 8554 (14th January 2015) *Episode 8575 (13th February 2015) *Episode 8576 (13th February 2015) *Episode 8587 (2nd March 2015) *Episode 8610 (3rd April 2015) *Episode 8611 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8626 (27th April 2015) *Episode 8646 (25th May 2015) *Episode 8661 (15th June 2015) *Episode 8688 (20th July 2015) *Episode 8689 (20th July 2015) *Episode 8699 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8700 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8715 (24th August 2015) *Episode 8716 (24th August 2015) *Episode 8746 (5th October 2015) *Episode 8767 (6th November 2015) *Episode 8768 (6th November 2015) *Episode 8788 (7th December 2015) *Episode 8789 (7th December 2015) *Episode 8802 (25th December 2015) 2016 (2 episodes) *Episode 8832 (5th February 2016) *Episode 8853 (4th March 2016) Other Coronation Street related works *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie - (co-written with Simon Crowther, Damon Rochefort and Susan Oudot) Category:Coronation Street writers